


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

by Detavot



Series: BBKidsWeek [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Manga & Anime, and so do the rest of the children here, bbkidsweek, mangaverse, o!Ciel is named Astre for simplicity, our boi needs a hug and a cake, this one hurt me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: What are children made of? Innocence, curiosity, wonder, and everything sweet. Children are made with this and that, all to please the adults around them.The adults were scary.





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Favourite Quote. 
> 
> I made a mix of quotes in this one... 
> 
> "What are girls made of? Sugar and spice and everything nice..." -Elizabeth Midford  
> "Children are not their parents' tools!" -Our Ciel

    What are children made of? Innocence, curiosity, wonder, and everything sweet. Children are made with this and that, all to please the adults around them. A gift from God, they were called. A gift from God they indeed were, their laughs an enchanting melody and their eagerness a refreshing pace to the bleak lives of adults.

    Chubby cheeks stolen from roses, white teeth stolen from pearls, soft hair stolen from the puffy clouds, and big eyes stolen from the reflective rivers. That is what makes a child, and the personality they build as they adapt to the world is what makes them endearing.

    Astre knew that he was different from the other children.

    Children were supposed to grin brightly, but he could only manage a smile. Children were supposed to love playing outside, but he hated how the flowers’ scent made him sneeze. Children were supposed to fear nothing and be strong, but he was frail and a coward. Children were supposed to be healthy, and yet he was sick. Ciel, meanwhile, was the perfect child. He didn't feel much envy. He felt glad that his twin hadn't turned out to be like him.

    Elizabeth was a perfect child, too. She always looked as lovely as an angel, her blonde curls reflecting the light just so. She was bright and as loud as any girl should be. She loved playing outside, and she loved playing with Ciel even more. Her wide eyes took everything in hungrily, and her touches were soft. She was perfectly healthy and endearing.

    Astre didn't feel envy. Not at all.

    What are children made of? Innocence, curiosity, wonder, and everything sweet. Children are made with this and that, all to please the adults around them. A gift from God, they were called. A gift from God they indeed were, their bodies only objects to be used by the perverted adults around them, their voices only used to make them want more.

    Ciel wasn't a perfect child anymore. He struggled, he screamed, he prayed to a God who would not answer. They hurt him. He still struggled. They hurt him again. Astre began to step in. He was pliant. He didn't scream as much. He did as he was told. He let them roam and play, and cried silently. He was the perfect child now, and he had the power to stop them from hurting Ciel. He soon became the favourite child as well, and he could feel himself diving further into insanity with each trip to the room.

    He hated being the perfect child and wondered if, once upon a time, Ciel had shared his sentiment.

    Astre couldn't recall why he had ever felt such envy.

    What are children made of? Innocence, curiosity, wonder, and everything sweet. Children are made with this and that, all to please the adults around them. A gift from God, they were called. A gift from God they indeed were, the souls given to them only a bargaining chip to satisfy the monsters hiding under their beds, their screams only melody to its ears.  
  
    Astre would be the perfect child for this demon. Ciel wouldn't.

    Ciel stepped out of the cage and began the negotiation. He acted selfishly, he saved his own skin and put a leash on the beast. Ciel struggled, Ciel took the ring out, and Ciel taunted the demon with his big eyes wide and unassuming. For the demon, he became a nightmare. He hurt the demon, he kicked the aesthetics right in the balls, and learned every foul word he could in the languages he was taught. His eyes narrowed, his world drained of colour, and his heart grew bitter.

    What are children made of? Innocence, curiosity, wonder, and everything sweet. Children are made with this and that, all to please the adults around them. A gift from God, they were called. A gift from God they indeed were, their ignorant nature a perfect tool to make them into experiments.

    Ciel looked at the blond boy, probably just a few years older than him, look up into the starry sky with such a blank stare. Then the blond turned to them, and Ciel could somehow differentiate his blank stare from a stare that signalled the boy was willing to do anything to survive. Ciel liked that muted fire behind those green eyes. He couldn't give the boy his childhood back, but he could make sure the boy knew how to live.

    Finnian, the character Astre had once aspired to be. A perfect name for this boy who had yet to give up on life. The Earl paused and began to think. Who was Ciel, who was Astre? As he smiled at his new gardener, the lines began to blur.

    What are children made of? Innocence, curiosity, wonder, and everything sweet. Children are made with this and that, all to please the adults around them. A gift from God, they were called. A gift from God they indeed were, their forgiving and kind nature allowing the adults to play games with them, an adult’s very own toy.

    He thought back to Doll, her grin wide and genuine as she trusted him without hesitation. Doll, who had been manipulated by the people around her as well as her parental figure. Staining their hands dirty, taking innocent lives just to save their own lives. For Baron Kelvin, they were perfect children. And they all died.

    Ciel couldn't recall having laughed so hard. What a joke.

    What are children made of? Innocence, curiosity, wonder, and everything sweet. Children are made with this and that, all to please the adults around them. A gift from God, they were called. A gift from God they indeed were, their free thoughts eradicated by traditions and their every move made to protect the rotten rules they were taught.

    As he looked at the models of this godforsaken school, Ciel couldn't help the disgust he felt. They had been indoctrinated to the point where they would murder a person, no matter how cruel that person was, in cold blood and actually feel pride in it. After that horrendous deed, they were held responsible for putting innocents through the torture of seeing the dead rise only to protect old rules, and having a fate worse than death as a result…

    Ciel saw such cases all the time. That did not mean he would ever enjoy or feel indifferent to seeing it.

    He was no different from them.

    What are children made of? Innocence, curiosity, wonder, and everything sweet. Children are made with this and that, all to please the adults around them. A gift from God, they were called. A gift from God they indeed were, their skills being nurtured under severe control as they were lied to, their innocence taken advantage of in order to kill.

    Sieglinde Sullivan was the perfect child, a true genius who would help her country wage war. Abandoned by her mother and all those she trusted, she was raised in solitude in order for her knowledge to be limited enough to not warrant her to be a questioning nuisance. Ciel had seen this happen so many times, he had grown sick of it.

    He began to teach her how to think for herself, and how to manipulate people into doing her bidding. Giving her the advice to trust no one, Ciel couldn't help but smile cruelly as Sieglinde seemed to take his advice only partially as she decided to trust him. He was the last person she should be trusting, but Ciel would never dream of wasting such a great opportunity.

    Astre screamed at him from a dark corner in his mind.

    Ciel suddenly couldn't bring himself to use her to bring harm to others.

    What are children made of? Innocence, curiosity, wonder, and everything sweet. Children are made with this and that, all to please the adults around them. A gift from God, they were called. A gift from God they indeed were, their laughs a cruel melody and their eagerness a horrifying thing for an adult to witness.

    He was Astre. Ciel was there, observing him from the stairs, and suddenly he once again grew aware of who was the perfect child and who was not.

    He would _never_ be a perfect child.


End file.
